For a cherished memory
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Die ganze Zeit über hatte Lucius dabei dem anderen in die Augen geblickt und Severus hatte erkannt, dass er im Moment nicht nur keine Worte finden würde, um den Malfoy zum Gehen zu bewegen, sondern dass er daran auch kein Interesse mehr hatte. LMSS


**Anmerkung des Autors:** OMG... ein LEMON! Das erste seit Jaaaaaaaahren oo... cool, oder? *g* Ich hoffe, die Fic gefällt euch ^^ Ist irgendwie nichts besonderes, aber ein wenig mag ich sie doch ^^

*

**Widmung:** Meiner besten Freundin, die unter dem Namen Serpentis und eventuellen Namensbeifügungen durch das Fiction-Universum surft Dein Lieblingspairing, mit Lemon, nur für dich ^^

*

**Warnings:** eher hartes LEMON!(*freu*), leichtes D/s (also so ein wenig halt oo), SLASH!, Romance (irgendwie ^.~)

*

**Disclamer:** Die Rechte an den Figuren und Schauplätzen liegen bei J.K. Rowling und all jenen, an die sie sie evtl. verkauft hat (zu denen ich definitiv nicht gehöre). Deshalb kriegt ihr des hier auch vollkommen kostenlos!(praktisch, nicht?) Sprich: Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit ^^

*

*

*

*

**For a cherished memory**

Das Klopfen an der Tür war ungeduldig gewesen und Severus konnte nur zu gut verstehen, warum.

„Lucius? Was zur Hölle willst du hier?" Wut klang in der Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers. „Wenn man dich hier in Hogwarts erwischt... am Vortag der verdammten Schlacht!"

Nur kurz musterte Lucius sein Gegenüber, sein Gesicht dabei vollkommen ausdruckslos, bevor er seine Hand an die Brust des anderen legte und ihn zurück ins Zimmer drängte.

Die Tür fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut hinter ihnen beiden zu.

Severus' Augen verengten sich, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Ein harter Zug legte sich um seine Lippen.

„Würdest du dich bitte erkl-", weiter kam er nicht.

Der Blonde hatte sein Gegenüber an sich gezogen, seine behandschuhten Hände über Severus' Brust nach oben in dessen Haare gleiten lassen und ihm mit die Lippen mit die eigenen versiegelt.

In diesem Kuss lag nichts Sanftes, nichts Leidenschaftliches... er war hart und kalt.

„Sei einfach still!" Keine Bitte. Ein Kommando.

Und Severus gehorchte.

Er ließ sein Gegenüber gewähren, als dieses ihn erneut küsste, diesesmal länger, tiefer und zunehmend mit Gefühl.

Dem Zaubertränkemeister lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten, lösten sich auch Lucius' Finger aus den schwarzen Haaren, flogen über Severus' Oberkörper und öffneten dabei geübt die Knöpfe des Umhangs.

Sobald dies erledigt war, wurde er von den mittlerweile leicht bebenden Schultern gestrichen.

Unbeachtet, ungraziös fiel er zu Boden.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Lucius dabei dem anderen in die Augen geblickt und Severus hatte erkannt, dass er im Moment nicht nur keine Worte finden würde, um den Malfoy zum Gehen zu bewegen, sondern dass er daran auch kein Interesse mehr hatte.

Er wusste, sie spielten mit dem Feuer, riskierten viel zu viel.

Jederzeit konnte ein Mitglied des Ordens an seine Tür klopfen, um noch einmal einen Teil des Schlachtplans mit ihm durchzugehen...

Andererseits würde ohnehin nur wenig von dem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war und noch immer existierte, logischen Gesichtspunkten standhalten.

Letztendlich... hatten sie es schon immer viel zu sehr genossen, sich aneinander zu verbrennen.

„Du scheinst es verdammt nötig zu haben...", bemerkte Severus nun leise, als Lucius sich zunächst seines Umhangs und Hemds entledigt hatte und nun wieder an ihn herangetreten war, um auch seinen Oberkörper freizulegen.

Ein kaltes Lächeln flog über die Lippen des Malfoys.

„Ich sagte, du sollst still sein...", antwortete er fast schon abwesend, als er seine noch immer in engen Lederhandschuhen steckenden Finger über die endlich freigelegte Haut gleiten ließ.

Kurz spielte er mit der Brustwarze des anderen, verdrehte sie langsam bis an den Punkt, der Severus schmerzerfüllt aufkeuchen ließ.

Das kalte Lächeln wurde breiter.

Dann legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen, signalisierte mit leichtem Druck, dass er wollte, dass sein Gegenüber in die Knie ging.

„Wollen wir nicht ins Schla-", erneut konnte er seinen Satz nicht vollenden, doch dieses Mal wurden seine Worte von einer harten Ohrfeige unterbrochen.

„Knie dich hin... und öffne mir die Hose!"

Erneut ein Kommando.

Und nach einem kurzen Zögern folgte Severus ihm.

Er ging vor Lucius auf die Knie, ließ seine Hände an dessen Oberschenkel entlanggleiten und öffnete schließlich Knopf und Reißverschluss der Hose.

Eine Herausforderrung und etwas nahe an Spott in seinem Blick, sah er dann zu seinem blonden Herrn auf.

Dieser erwiderte den Blickkontakt, sein Ausdruck nach wie vor kalt und unergründlich.

Die in Leder gekleideten Finger strichen nun sanft über Severus' Wange, ehe sie einen harten Griff an dessen Kiefer einnahmen.

Lucius neigte sich nach unten, küsste sein Gegenüber erneut, dieses Mal jedoch so zärtlich, dass Severus allein der Überraschung wegen leise aufkeuchte.

Federleicht wanderten die Lippen nun über seine Wange bis hin zu seinem Ohr.

Die Zunge strich über seinen Ohrschwung.

„Ich will... dass du deine restliche Kleidung los wirst... und dir einen runterholst. Dabei wirst du mir in die Augen sehen... und Finger weg von deinem Arsch..." Die Stimme war samtweich und dennoch lag eine Härte in ihr, die Severus' Glied leicht zucken ließ.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, denn Lucius hatte klargemacht, dass er von ihm nichts hören wollte, zog sich Severus nun seine Hose, seine Socken und zuletzt, seinen Blick fest mit dem seines Gegenübers verankert, seine Shorts aus.

Anschließend kniete er sich erneut vor den anderen, seine Knie dabei weit auseinander.

Langsam, genussvoll, legten sich die feingliedrigen und blassen Finger um seine Erregung.

Ein leises Stöhnen, für besonderen Stolz war bei ihrem vielleicht letzten Mal schlichtweg kein Platz, floss über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und mit jedem Mal, das er mit seiner Hand auf und ab strich, beschleunigte sich seine Atmung.

Lucius sah dem Schauspiel einstweilen ruhig zu, genoss den Anblick und stellte sicher, sich diesen für immer ins Gedächtnis zu brennen.

Nur hin und wieder ließ er seine Hand fast schon provokant über seinen eigenen Schritt streichen.

Erst als schließlich die ersten Lusttropfen über die Spitze von Severus' Schwanz und über dessen Finger rannen, kniete er sich ebenfalls hin und griff an das Handgelenk des anderen, um dessen Tun zu stoppen.

Bestimmend zog er die Hand nun zu sich, ließ seine Zunge dann langsam über die Finger wandern und leckte das Sperma ab.

Dann zog er Severus näher zu sich, küsste ihn sanft leicht oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins, ehe er sich erneut zu dessen Ohr neigte.

„Dreh dich um... spreiz die Beine...", wisperte er leise, „und... ja... es wird wehtun..."

Diese Worte entlockten Severus ein weiteres Stöhnen. Er war sich sicher, Lucius würde ihn ohne Vorbereitung nehmen und... allein bei dem Gedanken flammte seine Erregung noch heller auf.

Er hauchte Lucius noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er den gegebenen Anweisungen folgte.

Die Beine weit gespreizt, sein Kopf auf seinen Armen ruhend, platzierte er sich vor Lucius und zuckte leicht zusammen als das kühle Leder von dessen Handschuhen über seine Oberschenkel wanderte.

Ehe er seine Hände nun beidseitig an Severus' Hüften legte, streifte Lucius seine bereits offene Hose ein Stück nach unten.

Sein Glied war beinahe schmerzhaft hart und als seine Spitze nun den Eingang des anderen berührte, sog er scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein.

„Ich hoffe... du schreist...", flüsterte er leise, ehe er Severus' Hüften hart an sich heranzog und in einem einzigen glatten Stoß ganz in den anderen eindrang. Lucius raues Stöhnen wurde in der Tat von Severus' Schrei übertönt.

Der Körper des Zaubertränkemeisters bebte unter dem anderen, als sich Schmerz und Erregung einen Wettlauf in seinem Adersystem lieferten.

Es war lange her, dass sein Liebhaber ihn so hart genommen hatte.

Wenn es tatsächlich ihr letztes Mal war... nun... dann hätte es nicht passender sein können.

Als Lucius nun begann, sich in einem stetig schneller werdendem Rhytmus mit Stößen, die präzise auf jenen Nervenpunkt in ihm trafen, hart in ihm zu versenken, fühlte Severus, wie die Erregung bald die Oberhand über den Schmerz bekam.

Zitternd, stöhnend, keuchend lag er unter dem anderen, drängte sich ihm willig entgegen und fühlte dabei, wie Lucius sich mehr und mehr gehen ließ, die ewige kalte Kontrolle Stück für Stück von ihm abfiel.

Irgendwann wurde er dann an der Schulter gepackt, nach hinten gezogen und fand sich somit mehr oder weniger auf dem Schoß des anderen wieder, sein Rücken an dessen Brust.

Ohne eine Aufforderung erhob er sich leicht, ehe er sich wieder hart auf das Glied des anderen sinken ließ. Lucius' Hände, noch immer an seinen Hüften, unterstützen ihn in seiner Bewegung und trieben ihn zu einem immer schnelleren Auf und Ab.

Einstweilen konnte er den Atem des anderen in seinem Nacken spüren, hörte dessen Stöhnen an seinem Ohr und fühlte schließlich erneut Lippen zärtlich über seine Haut wandern.

Als sich dann noch eine Hand von seiner Hüfte löste und sich um sein Glied legte, es hart und so verdammt geschickt reizte, war es bald um Severus geschehn.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei ergoss er sich in die Finger des anderen.

Ein paar Mal trieb Lucius sein Gegenüber noch hart auf seinen Schoß, stieß dabei mit seinen Hüften nach oben, bis er schließlich selbst kam, seine Zähne fest in Severus' Schulter versenkte, um so sein Stöhnen zu ersticken.

Erschöpfung, von seinem abflauenden Orgasmus versursacht, ließ den Zaubertränkemeister nun nach vorne sacken, doch noch ehe er sich auf dem Boden abstützend konnte, schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um ihn, zogen ihn zurück an Lucius' Brust.

Ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Augen geschlossen, legte er seinen Kopf an die Schulter des anderen.

Mit einem Mal strichen bloße Finger nun sanft durch seine schwarzen Haare, ehe sie sein Kinn leicht anhoben und Lucius ihn erneut küsste.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schob dieser Severus nun leicht von sich, ehe er ihn hochhob und aufstand.

Mit ruhigen Schritten ging er zu dem großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin.

Dort setzte er sich hin und platzierte Severus dabei auf seinem Schoß, seine Hand noch immer stützend an dessen Schulter.

Mit einem Mal ungewöhnlich sanfte Augen musterten den Meister der Zaubertränke.

„Eine Erinnerung... deswegen bin ich hier...", sagte Lucius schließlich leise.

Severus konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du könntest dich an die hundert anderen Ficks, die wir hatten, nicht erinnern...?", gab er noch immer amüsiert zurück.

Lucius' Stirn legte sich in leichte Falten, um seine Lippen trat ein missfallender Zug, doch sein Blick blieb weiterhin weich.

„Nein... aber... wenn du morgen stirbst... dann... wollte ich eine Erinnerung an ein letztes Mal haben... bei der ich mir bewusst war, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte..." Bei der Erwähnung von Severus Tod hatte ein kaum merkliches Zittern in seiner Stimme mitgeklungen.

„Ist das denn... so abwegig...?", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu.

Während der andere sprach, war das Lächeln von Severus' Lippen gewichen. Ernst sah er Lucius nun an, ehe er sich leicht aufsetzte und seine Arme locker um ihn schlang.

„Nein... nicht abwegig...", antwortete er schließlich leise. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist... und..."

Er zögerte leicht, atmete noch einmal ruhig aus und ein, ehe er weiter sprach. Severus wollte sichergehen, dass seine Stimme ruhig blieb bei den nächsten Worten.

„Und... pass morgen auf dich auf... ich will nicht, dass das unser letztes Mal war..."

Lucius' Griff um den anderen wurde ein wenig fester und erneut suchten sich seine Finger ihren Weg in das schwarze Haar seines Gegenübers.

„Nur... wenn du mir dasselbe versprichst... Severus..."

„Versprochen..."

Der Kuss, der nun auf diese Worte folgte, war zunächst zärtlich, wurde dann aber immer härter, Zähne schrammten über Lippen und für eine Weile war es ein Spiel um Dominanz. Dann wurde er erneut sanfter und zum Schluss war er ebenso unschuldig, wie es jener erster damals auf dem Astronomieturm in Hogwarts gewesen war.

Er sprach all das aus, was sie nie für nötig befunden hatten, sich zu sagen.

*

*

*

**The End~**

So ^^ Das wars *smiles* Kurz, aber voller Smut *lach*... meine Beta hat angemerkt, sie hätte gerne ne Fortsetzung... und dank dieser Worte schwirrt mir jetzt tatsächlich das ein oder andere Szenario im Kopf rum... was meint ihr, solls hier enden? Oder doch mehr? Oo...

Lg

R.//A.


End file.
